


We Need You

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other, am i good at, amirite my dudes, bc what else, it's angsty my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst
Summary: What if Roman throws himself into battles just to prove he’s worth something and doesn’t care if he gets hurt?





	1. This Prince Is Worth...

He couldn’t believe he was going to ask Patton to go adventuring with him. Drew, the dragonwitch’s daughter, was busy. Something about looking after a clutch. It hadn’t been about him so he’d lost interest halfway through her sentence.

The only reason he wanted anyone to go with him is that he needed someone there to hold the supplies while he fought the battle. Drew didn’t mind because she liked to get away as often as possible—monotonous routine was not her cup of tea.

“Of course, I’ll go with you, Roman. I’ve always wanted to watch you in a fight.”

“Away we go!” They swept away from the living toward the adventure.

Roman wasn’t sure what he would be fighting today, but he knew it would be dangerous. With his sword at his side, it attracted monsters like flies to honey. He wasn’t sure why, but Drew had said it’d been forged in angel fire or something and monsters hated it. He couldn’t be sure since he’d got it from a reputable bunch of humans, though she’d never lied to him before.

The forest they’d ended up in didn’t have a name. It was part of the region that had been unexplored, though he’d been slowly making his way through it. Today though, he had no time to do anything slowly.

Thomas was nice by nature, so maybe he’d only been trying to get Roman out of his slump by saying he was his hero. The sides weren’t always equal in presence in Thomas—a great deal of the time, Patton had the presence.

That was why he had to prove it. He needed to prove that he was worthy of being called a hero. He was a prince by birth, but what was a title when he had nothing to back it?

The monster came out of nowhere, almost side swiping Patton. Luckily, Roman moved fast enough, knocking him to the ground. “Stay back and watch the supplies.”

Patton nodded, not taking his eyes off the beast that came for his life. It was hard to describe quite what it looked like. If Jabba the Hutt somehow got fused with Jar Jar Binks, that would be a close approximation of it. That is to say, it was absolutely disgusting.

There was no mistaking its intelligence, though. With each move Roman made, it countered to where it wouldn’t be directly his by his blade. This opponent would be tricky. Roman smirked. He could handle tricky. It was a simple matter of overwhelming them with force.

He threw himself into the battle, disregarding his own safety. There was nothing he had to lose. He would give everything to see this through.

Cuts, bruises, and gashes appeared on his body after every bout. His legs, his arms, his chest. Sweat dripped down his forehead and caked blood made his shirt stick to his side. A tricky, formidable monster indeed.

The monster lunged for his shoulder, its claws ripping part of his shirt. Blood dripped down his arm and all the feeling he had was gone. Luckily he could fight just as well with his right hand.

He stayed on the balls of his feet and rushed forward, keeping the sword between him and the monster. Or maybe… Maybe he didn’t need to keep the sword between them.

The numbness was creeping from his shoulder to the rest of arm and across his back. Soon enough he wouldn’t be able to stand.

He twirled his sword in his hand until the hilt was facing the monster instead of the blade. It cocked its head, cautious. But just as Roman got injured, so did the monster. As cautious as it liked to be, its temper was getting the best of it.

Roman smirked and it drew itself back, snarling as if to say, “How dare lower your weapon?”

It charged, head down and horns gleaming. Roman braced himself, ready to accept the horn.

He almost blacked out from the pain. He was pierced through, barely able to breathe. Blood splattered on its fur as he coughed and his entire body throbbed as he blearily looked down. His vision blurred as black blossoms bloomed.

He smiled to himself and he raised his sword, using every ounce of strength to bring it down on the monster’s neck.

The sword cut through like a warm knife through butter and for a moment, he felt weightless. He didn’t feel the blood rushing from his stomach. He didn’t feel the way his heart beat sluggishly.

And then he slipped from the horn and hit the ground, feeling everything at once.

“ _ROMAN!_ ”

Oh, how could he have forgotten?

“Roman, open your eyes!”

How could he have forgotten there was someone he needed to protect?

“Roman, please! Oh, my God. Oh, my God, what do I do?”

At least Patton was uninjured. At least… at least he did something.

“Roman? Roman! Don’t go to sleep, don’t leave me. I don’t know what to do.”

His consciousness slipped away as Patton continued to call his name.

“Roman!” he sobbed. “We need you!”


	2. Maybe, Hopefully, Definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one-shot got turned into a chaptered fic and i have no life

Patton was not the adventuring type.

When Roman asked him to go with him, he expected something like his fight with the dragonwitch. Considering it was dead, he knew it would be something else.

He did not, however, expect the horrendous display he saw. He’d sat, speechless, as Roman threw himself again and again at the monster without regard to his safety. Nothing could jerk him into action even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Nothing until Roman was pierced through with the monster’s horn.

Patton scrambled to his feet, slipping on the wet grass, not caring the about the pain that shot through his wrist as he caught himself. There had been nothing he could do even as he pleaded with Roman to stay awake. Stay awake so he wouldn’t be alone. Stay awake so he could believe all the blood was from the monster.

Stay awake so he knew Roman was still alive.

But Roman wasn’t awake and now he was alone, with no idea where to do. He wasn’t someone who knew about survival and he certainly never thought he would have to.

The forest they were in made the hairs on his arm stand on end as if they were trying to get away. During the battle, he had been able to ignore it, but now that it was over, everything was too quiet.

As they’d been walking, he noticed the way bird fluttered through the tree and animals shifted uneasily through the brush. Now there was nothing. It felt like the calm before the storm and everything in Patton made him want to run.

But where could he go? He had no idea how they even got to where they were, let alone how to get back. Maybe if he had been on his own he could figure it out, but now that he didn’t have Roman…

Patton looked around again, taking in the tall trees, their bioluminescent leaves, and the floating lights dancing between them.

He sniffled and sat up straight. Sitting here crying wasn’t going to do anything helpful. Maybe he wasn’t the survival type, but Virgil spent hours researching this kind of thing and Logan spent his down time maximizing his knowledge. He’d spent enough time with the two of them to remember enough.

Maybe. Hopefully.

He shook his head viciously. He didn’t have time for  _maybes_. He needed  _definitelys_  and he definitely needed to tend to Roman.

Patton tore off what was left of the prince’s shirt to look closer at the wound. He felt sick looking at it: blood had begun to dry around the gaping hole, trying to discern what was where but he could barely tell where his chest began and his stomach ended there was so much blood.

He pulled the bag of supplies over to him, rummaging through it to see what useful thing he might be able to find. There had to be something in there to that could help. Roman was brave, not stupid.

He pulled out another sword, a shield, two packs of food, six bottles of water, a first aid kit, and two vials of red liquid with a tag attached. Both the vials were labeled:  _Use In Case Of Near Death ~Drew_

He had a vague recollection that Drew was the daughter of the dragonwitch and often sparred with when he couldn’t spar with Logan. One side of the tag was in Spanish but thankfully the other was in English.

_For proper usage, clean the skin around the wound, the pour slowly on the affected area. If it’s a piercing wound, he owes me fifty bucks and it’s best-administered mouth to mouth. The wound should heal completely, but he won’t be awake for at least four days._

He sighed. At least that would be taken care. But that still left the question of how they would get out of the forest. There wasn’t a map hidden anywhere in the bag and Roman would be unconscious for at least a few days which only left one viable option: he would need to get them out on his own.

After administering the potion, he grabbed Roman’s sword and turned it over, surprised at how heavy it felt.

He could do this. He needed to do this.

Roman needed him and more importantly, he needed him.

Besides, nothing could be worse than spiders.


End file.
